1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toolbox structure of a construction machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A construction machine, such as a hydraulic excavator, includes a toolbox on a main frame so that various tools can be stored in the toolbox. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-262624 discloses a toolbox structure including a box body and a lid body. The box body has a storage space therein and is provided with an opening formed in an upper section of the box body. The lid body can open or close the opening in the box body. The lid body is provided with a handle that can be grabbed by an operator when the operator opens or closes the lid body. In this structure, a sealing member is provided between the box body and the lid body to prevent rainwater, washing water, etc., from flowing into the box body.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-175253 discloses a toolbox structure in which an opening is formed in a bottom plate of a box body and the box body is placed on a main frame such that the opening communicates with the inside of the main frame, thereby increasing the capacity of the toolbox. In this structure, the lid body is provided with a lock mechanism which locks the lid body to the box body in a closed state.
In the structures according to the related art, the lock mechanism and the handle for opening and closing the lid body are disposed in a recessed section formed in the lid body so that they do not project from the surface of the lid body. Therefore, there is a possibility that rainwater or washing water will collect in the recessed section. If the water is in the recessed section when the operator opens the lid body, the hand of the operator will be wet, which causes discomfort to the operator.
In the case where an opening is provided in the bottom plate of the box body to increase the capacity of the toolbox, as in the toolbox structure described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-175253, there is also a risk that rainwater, washing water, etc., will flow into the box body through the opening and a gap in a connecting section between the box body and the main frame. Therefore, if, for example, tools made of metal are stored in the box body, there is a risk that the tools will rust from exposure to the water that flows into the box body.